Play
by aonalion
Summary: A kiss between Judai and Johan, written in eight different ways. Drabble, Spiritshipping, Oneshot


**A/N:** This is an exercise I got from my writing class, it's, uh... well, read for yourself and find out ^^

* * *

**Play**

"Judai…"

Judai turned around to see Johan standing there with an unreadable expression. He reached out and grabbed Judai's hand, pulling him close. Johan lifted his other hand and placed it on Judai's hip, and Judai placed his free hand on Johan's shoulder, blushing.

Johan came closer and turned his head slightly so their noses wouldn't bump into each other. Judai closed his eyes as Johan came closer and felt his heart flutter when the other boy's lips touched his.

* * *

**Fast Forward**

Judai turned around as Johan called his name, they came close and Johan placed a feather-light kiss on Judai's lips.

* * *

**Flashback**

Judai simply looked at Johan as he pulled back, a faint blush appearing on his cheeks. What… just happened?

Johan had called out his name and taken his hand when Judai turned around to face him. Then he had pulled him near and placed his free hand on Judai's hip, holding him close.

Judai blushed even harder at the memory.

Then Johan had… kissed him.

* * *

**Flash Forward**

Judai had hardly known what would happen when he turned around towards Johan after he'd called out his name. How could he had known Johan was about to kiss him? If he had known, would he still have turned around?

* * *

**Slow Motion**

"Judai…"

Johan's voice was soft and low, yet when Judai turned around to face the bluenette his expression was unreadable. He simply looked at the Osiris Red student with his incredible emerald eyes before taking his hand and pulling him close. Johan lifted his hand and loosely placed it on Judai's hip, sneaking his thumb in under his T-shirt, touching his soft skin and making the brunette blush.

As Judai lifted his free hand and placed it on Johan's shoulder − at first to push him away but then to bring him even closer − Johan leaned in and turned his head slightly. Both of them slowly closed their eyes as their mouths came closer, breaths running over lips and making them tingle.

Lips brushed over lips and Judai melted in the tenderness of Johan's touch, making him want to increase the pressure and deepen the kiss.

* * *

**Cliffhanger**

Johan made his decision and uttered Judai's name before he could change his mind. The brunette turned around and Johan quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him close.

He placed his free hand on Judai's hip, making him blush and place his own hand on Johan's shoulder. Johan came closer and turned his head just a little bit so their noses wouldn't bump into each other. He saw Judai dreamily close his eyes as he got nearer and his heart fluttered in anticipation, lips nothing but millimetres from one another.

* * *

**Timelap**

"Judai…"

Judai turned around to face Johan, who immediately grabbed his hand and pulled him close. Johan placed his other hand on Judai's hip as Judai's free hand came to rest on his shoulder.

Johan came closer to Judai and both of them slowly closed their eyes.

When Johan pulled away again, Judai blinked and blushed slightly, but said nothing.

* * *

**Delay**

Judai turned around to face Johan as he called out his name, his expression unreadable.

Johan grabbed Judai's hand and pulled him close, placing his free hand on Judai's hip. Judai rested his hand on Johan's shoulder and blushed slightly.

They had been on their way back to the Osiris Red dorm after a friendly duel at the main duel arena. Judai had won two duels and Johan one, but he said he didn't mind and that he was getting hungry. They had walked across the campus under and unusual, awkward silence. At least it had been awkward to Johan; he knew exactly what he wanted to do and how he wanted to do it, but for the first time in his life he felt he hardly had the courage.

But now, he leaned closer towards Judai and turned his head a little, covering the last bit of space between them, kissing him softly on the lips.

* * *

**A/N:** I think I raped the 'replay'-button xD


End file.
